


饥饿

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Jim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 我很饿，所以我写了这个。





	饥饿

McCoy离开的第三个小时，饥饿自Jim Kirk体内深处开始蔓延，一点点吞噬他的理智。

他盯着餐盘里冷掉的培根，浸在黄色食油里的红色边缘开始发黑卷曲。Jim吸了吸鼻子，闻到了盐粒的气味。他应该把培根翻过来，他应该把火关小，他的汗水从额头颠簸下滑，在有意停留等待的掌心里滴落散开，一个转瞬即逝的小小湖泊。不详的味道像是妖魔释放的瘴气一样从厨房扩散到客厅，培根在焦黄的油中咯吱作响，那是地狱里饱受折磨的罪人痛苦的呐喊。

胃袋是一个无底的空洞，一朵花从中部茁壮成长，枝叶在有限的空间里不甚优雅地舒展开。黑暗中艳丽的花瓣包裹住他的脏器，分泌的黏液悄无声息地将五脏六腑分解消化。热浪包围着他，他伸出手在平底锅的上方画着圈，像是远古时期的祖先在寒风中寻找温暖。

培根焦了，变成了一团黑糊糊的遇难者。他把碳化的尸体扔进了垃圾桶，关上灶台，在突然沉降的寂静中抱着膝盖蜷缩在地板上。双腿隔着脂肪与皮肤对着胃部施加压力，腹腔里的器官蠕动着挤压在一起，Jim感到自己又变小了一点点。屁股上的布料被打翻的咖啡一点点润湿，他瞪着地砖的花纹。花纹变成了两个，斜上下30°彼此分离、打转，然后又重合在一起，接着再次分开。他不喜欢这个花纹，即使McCoy插着腰表示这是没有道理的。淡粉色的不规则形状毫无规律可言。它们一遍遍重复着自己，一直延伸到远处的墙角。毫无意义。

他开始幻想。想McCoy持刀的手，乳白的手套均匀覆盖着温暖的皮肤；McCoy下班时用指头轻轻按着纽扣，上衣仿佛被赋予了生命从容地自宽阔的胸肩上脱落；McCoy一手轻轻按着动物的尸块，用锋利的器具划开肌肉的纹理，冰冷的刀面反射出冷酷疲倦的脸；McCoy握着平底锅把手的力道不轻不重，被抛上半空的食物落下一滴蛋清液砸在锅中暴起一个小小滚烫的油花。

Jim听到他的肠胃在发出鼓鼓囊囊的声音，一个小小的、无畏的抗议。垃圾桶传来阵阵的气息。他的鼻子认出了早上吃剩的半个苹果，还有McCoy没有喝完的啤酒。唾液悄悄在舌头下积蓄，他收起口腔里酸胀的软肉，抵着牙齿，喉咙自发收缩，将酝酿中的洪水提前泄进食道里。它们似乎在填补空荡荡的肚子之前就蒸发在了喉咙里。

他开始幻想更具体的东西，牙齿咬在荷包蛋刚刚凝固的蛋白上时顺着牙齿流过牙龈的食用油；刮破了舌头的、潮湿的烤面包边以及舌尖上滚动的细小盐粒。他想起McCoy一直没有做成的寿司，那些粘在智齿上无法抠下的咸涩海苔和从嘴角逃逸的甜腻的沙拉酱。McCoy将他辣海带塞进他的嘴巴里，舌尖和上颚的细胞似乎被激活了，在各自的岗位上突突直跳。他大喊大叫着被McCoy拉过去，他的上半身跨过了宽宽的餐桌，失手将餐盘扫落。筷子和叉子砸在脚背上，叮铃咣当的噪声在墙壁间回荡。McCoy的嘴巴散发着牛奶的甜腥气，温热的液体被舌头搅动出一个微小的漩涡，在他的嘴巴里一路打着转，从喉咙里滑落，灌进胃部。

Jim意识到他的胃还是空荡荡的。他打了一个嗝，气体从身体里被挤压而出，消失在空气中。他想他应该爬起来，左手撑着地板上比较干净的空地，双脚在地面使劲，作用力会把他懒洋洋的身体支起来，直直地撞到柜子上。他可以指挥自己的双脚趿拉着拖鞋走到冰箱前，顶着冰冷干燥的腥气扒拉出剩余的几片培根。McCoy说他可以自己解决午餐。他可以的。他只是没办法伸出自己的左手。他甚至够不到门边闪烁着提示灯的PADD叫一个外卖。McCoy喜欢吃泰餐的炒饭，他更喜欢吃McCoy做不来的寿司。McCoy的手，宽大、柔软、干燥、平稳，可以将脆弱的婴儿从母体中拉出来迎接这个世界，可以将蛋糕均分成六等份，可以响亮但不疼痛地拍打上Jim Kirk的后背，但是卷不起一个小小的寿司卷。

Jim在自己的膝盖中间笑了起来。他左右两侧的颧骨抵在膝盖上，摩擦力使脸颊疼痛，像是两块骨头之间打了一架。他笑得很小心，不愿意扯动叫唤得越发频繁的腹部。饥饿本应该是一种空虚的感觉，却获得了实体一般占领了身体里每一寸空地，甚至开始在那些勤勤恳恳的细胞之中招兵买马，企图让他彻底瘫痪。他深呼吸，然后肺部里的气体也带上了饥饿的病毒。

他听到门板撞上门框的声音。房间在震动摇晃，承重墙吱呀吱呀地磨蹭着地板。他的胃也随着外部环境一起摇晃，拽着他晕乎乎的脑袋在Jim的身体里荡秋千。McCoy说他应该自己解决晚饭。McCoy的肚子里大概正晃荡着辨别不出源头的食物。米饭、肉粒和蔬菜失去了菜谱上风光靓丽样子，恢复了本来的面目。McCoy的脚在地面上快速移动，脚底板拍击在淡色花纹的丑陋地砖上。空气中几不可闻的烧焦培根的味道被McCoy的大嗓门彻底击碎。

McCoy回来了，在他离开七个小时之后。

你怎么了，孩子？McCoy问他。

没什么，Bones。Jim笑着松开自己蜷缩的身体。


End file.
